Without A Word
by TheDivergentTribute aka TDT
Summary: Four in Tris get in a fight. but it ends well. (The idea of writing this came from Bridy - Without a word. and awesome song.)


**A/N So I decided to make this fanfic while I was listening to Birdy - Without A Word, and Thought that it would make a good breakup song (No worries will be happy ending) for Tris and Four, I don't know why. So this Fanfic is based on Birdy- Without A word. **

I don't know what happen, we were so happy having fun with Uriah, Zeke, Will, and Christina; when Uriah was flirting with me and I was just laughing, not even going along with it and Tobias got mad and left. No one noticed but me, because I notice everything he does, I notice everything about him I love him I always will.

I walk out of Christina apartment to go find him, first I check my room then his, but he's not in either room. Next I go to the one place he has to be at. The Chasm. He saved my life there, and that is where we had our first kiss. When the Chasm is in sight I see him looking down over the railing.

"Four." I say, I wish I could call him Tobias in public but I can't. He looks over at me and looks back down at the Chasm. I walk over to him and stand next to him looking down at the water.

"Whats the matter? why did you leave?" I ask reaching over to hold his hand, but he just pulls it away. "Tobias talk to me. What is wrong did I don some thing." Why is he not answering me?

I wait there for 10 minutes and he doesn't say a word. So I put my hand on his shoulder and whisper in his ear "I love I always will even if you don't love me or don't talk to me. I will always love you nothing is going to change that." and I walk away hoping he will come after me. But he doesn't he doesn't even look over at me. I walk of tears forming in my eyes, why is he not saying anything? Does he still love me? Did I do something wrong?

As I walk to my apartment I pass his, I stop and put my hand on the door, looking down at the floor remembering all the good times we shared together. I take my hand off the door and walk to my apartment.

When I get there I have a hard time walking inside I can't just let him get away with not telling me whats wrong I need to know, maybe I can fix what ever is wrong. I step back and close my door and walk to his apartment.

When I am there I wait and listen to see if he is there. He's not but he will come sooner or later, so I just go inside and wait for him.

-Tobias POV-

I hate doing this to her I love her but I know she is going to leave me. She can have anyone she wants I know I can to but I want her but I don't think she wants me anymore. I can see the way she looks at Uriah. It's the way she used to look at me.

I stand by the Chasm for a while longer trying to sort everything out. Why do I feel like she is pulling away, or am I just pulling away.

I start to walk back to my apartment but I decide to go to Tris' she has to be there I will talk to her we can sort this out. Maybe.

When I reach her door I open it and it dark she's not here? Where is she? Did she go back to the party acting like nothing is wrong.

I close her door and walk off to my room. Is she really going to act like nothing is wrong?

When I get to my room I hear someone in there. Its Tris she is crying. She didn't act like nothing is wrong she knows something is wrong. I can't stand to hear her cry, I know it because of me that she is crying. I open the door and walk in, it dark the light of are off, I don't turn them on.

"Tris-"

"No don't say a word you don't care anymore do you? I wanted to know what was wrong I was worried I still am why didn't you say anything? I can't believe you just let me walk away what are you trying to tell me Tobias? Do you not care for me anymore cause I sure as hell still love you and always will even if you hate me or don't want to talk to me ever again." she says I don't say anything I know she is not done.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID I DO!?" She screams to me. "You let me leave. Without a word to stop me. why?" she is crying, I have never heard he cry so hard.

"Tris, I-I feel you pulling away from me. You can have any guy you want. You may not think that but I see that way the guys look at you. And when I saw Uriah flirting with you and you where just going along with it I got mad, I saw how happy you where with him. I couldn't stand it any more I just thought I better leave before I ruin the party for everyone. and I didn't mean to hurt you I just." I can finish, I feel like I am about to cry now.

"Well Tobias you hurt me. You hurt me pretty bad. I can't even look at you. You know I love you more than anything in the whole world and I would never leave you. I don't even notice any other guy but you, I never have. and Uriah he was flirting with me I was laughing at him because what ever he was trying it wasn't working and he was drunk." Tris says through her tears.

-Tris POV-

I can't hold in my tears it hurts so bad I never knew loving some one so much that you feel like you about to break and die when they don't talk to you or they are mad at you.

"Well I didn't mean to hurt you I am sorry for that, and I know you love me or loved me. And saying he was drunk is like giving every drunk person a reason to do something they shouldn't like flirt with my girlfriend." Tobias is stern now he doesn't yell.

He just stands there and look into my eyes. I feel like I am the only one saying I love you, he hasn't said it once. maybe he doesn't love me. "If you don't care for me then show me. Tobias show me you don't care! I feel like I am the only one here who is still in love here!" I can't help it I am yelling at him, but right now I don't think I really care.

He still stands there looking in my eyes his soft dark blue eyes looking into my light blue/gray eyes. He doesn't answer me why is he not answering?

"Tris I do love you more than words can describe, there is no limit to how much love I have for you. but-" But what? why should there be a 'but'? I can't take this anymore. I walk off towards the door, secretly hoping he stops me I want him to stop me show me he loves me don't just say it show it. "Goodbye Tobias I will be waiting when you want to show me you love me but right now I feel like this is only one sided." and with that I leave the room.

I can't see very well on my way to my room tears running down my face. When I reach my room I crawl into bed without even changing I lay there and cry for what seems like hours.

I think I feel asleep because when I wake up it 1:00 AM. Tobias never came. He doesn't love me. was all we had lies? did he ever love me?

I begin to cry again when I hear some thing outside in the hall. Running I think? I get up to go look when some one barges into my room. Who is in here I can't see its dark and my eyes and filled with tears.

"Tris I am sorry I hope I am not late I love you and I all ways will I just had to...think of a way to show you how much I love you and how I always will love you no matter what guy looks at you or flirts with you. I will be here and I will be here when you need some one to talk to. I will be here for you when ever. I will always be here even if you don't want me to I will be here. Like I said before there is no way to show you how much I love you but here is a piece of how much its small but this is all I have that will show you. I took me a while to get some one up so I could buy it." He says I know he is crying I can hear him sniffing. "Will you marry me Tris? Will you let me be there for you even when we fight will you let me love you? I know this is small but its all I can do that is humanly possible to show you how much I love you."

I can't believe this. did he just ask me to marry him? "T-Tobias. I-" I can't finish. I can't even see him where is he it so dark. He must realizes I can't see because he turns on the light,his face is wet with tears. and he is holding a small box. I gasp he really does want me to marry him.

"Tobias this isn't small this is showing me that you more than love me. I feel like I pressured you to do this."

"No, No you didn't I have been think on doing this for weeks now I just...I just know if you really loved me. That's why I kind of over reacted when I say with Uriah." I can't help but smile a little he looks like a little kid.

I wipe some of the tears from mt eyes and run into his arms. He holds me in his arms like he is never going to let me go ever.

"So, do you want to marry me Tris?" He says to me still hold me close, I think we are both crying, I know I am.

I pull away a little and look into his eye. "Tobias. I will marry you any day. and I will always love you even if you hate me. I will love you." I say and kiss him. He sighs and kisses me back. I pull away and just look at him. I look down at the ring and he takes it out of the box and fits it on my ring finger "I love you Tris." He says and scoops me up like a bride and carries me to his room.

I stay the night there wrapped in his arms all night. I know he is never going to let me out of his sight.

**Do you like? Took me a while to make, wanted to be really good. if you hate it REVIEW it and if you LOVE it REVIEW it and if you don't want to review it then REVIEW IT ;) **

**disclaimer - I do not own Divergent. I do not own the characters. and I don't look like Veronica Roth so I guess I am not her. **


End file.
